Empty Plates
by Alitheia
Summary: —Terima ini sebagai permintaan maaf ya. / Kue di atas meja itu tidak pernah tersentuh; piring keduanya terbiarkan kosong. / oneshot; KuroTsuki for tictockingclock.


_**A/N: **__Oke, jadi yang satu ini saya beneran sepotong-sepotooong banget bikinnya, hasil nyolong-nyolong waktu di sekolah gitu deh, haha. /yaterus /gausahketawa Ini KuroTsuki yang ditulis buat exchange sama tictockingclock-san (yang udah duluan memuaskan kebutuhan asupan Oikage dan NijiHimu saya sejak entah kapan tapi giliran saya maaf maaaf banget, udah super pending, jadinya malah baru ini yang diragukan kualitasnya pula ahahahah ;w; /digiling). Btw saya kehabisan ide buat judul, ahaha, jadi ya gitu. /niatgasih /dibuang_

_**Title**__: Empty Plates  
><em>**_Disclaimer_**_: _**_Haikyuu © _**_**Furudate Haruichi **__dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini__; idenya sih punya saya, tapi jangan tanya gimana cara dapetnya karena saya sendiri heran kenapa bisa sampe jadi begini _(:'3 /nak_**  
><strong>_**Rating**__: T+  
><em>**_Warning_**_: _**OOC**_, _**ABSURD**, **plotless**, dan penyelipan (?) flashback serta pairing lain yang seenak jidat_. /heh Bahaya (?) menanti di akhir cerita ini, mohon risiko ditanggung sendiri. :') /GAK_

* * *

><p><strong>empty plates<strong>

**_for tictockingclock_**

_Seperti tubuh di hadapannya, kedua piring itu terbiarkan kosong._

_Sampai saat terakhir, saat hari sudah menggelap dan seluruh tenaga sudah habis sepenuhnya, kue di atas meja itu tetap tidak pernah tersentuh._

* * *

><p>Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama bersama-sama untuk Kuroo Tetsurou tahu bahwa Tsukishima Kei akan diam saat sedang marah.<p>

Seperti sekarang _ini_.

Napasnya yang terengah-engah menggantung di ujung bibirnya, suaranya beriringan dengan dadanya yang naik-turun kelelahan. Kuroo bukan pemarah—atau setidaknya itulah yang ia percaya; hei, kalau dibandingkan dengan Kei yang selalu protes bak perempuan _PMS_, Kuroo itu masuk kategori penyabar—tapi di dunia ini memang hanya Kei seorang yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar mendidih hingga ke ujung rambut jambul ayamnya itu dan meledak. Bukan Kenma. Bukan bosnya. Bukan juga si wanita tua pemilik apartemen yang selalu mencibir ketika ia membawa lelaki untuk menginap di tempatnya. Tapi Kei. _Cuma_ Kei.

Kuroo tahu sejak awal, Kei itu sinis dan sarkastis dan tukang sindir yang berwajah manis. Ia pikir itulah yang menjadi daya tarik seorang Tsukishima Kei dan menaklukkan orang semacam itu merupakan tantangan tersendiri baginya. (Dan omong-omong soal itu, Kei memanglah tipe orang yang masih sanggup memandangnya dengan _menantang_ bahkan saat ia _sedang ditaklukkan_—mengerti maksud Kuroo sekarang, kan?)

Namun jauh di dalam, Kei itu sebenarnya manis—begitu manis dan sensitif dan rapuh, hingga kata-katanya yang selalu keluar dalam rangkaian racun itu terdengar seperti gertakan di telinga Kuroo; sebuah bentuk pertahanan diri Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo tahu itu dan Kuroo menyukainya, dan ia selalu berhati-hati agar dirinya tidak terpancing, sambil berusaha memancing balik supaya Kei yang jengkel.

Tapi sekali ini, maaf-maaf saja, Kei benar-benar telah melewati batas toleransinya dan Kuroo benci akan fakta bahwa ia terprovokasi, ia benci ketidaktepatan kondisi, dan ia benci kehilangan kendali. Maaf-maaf saja, ia merenggut dagu si lelaki berkacamata dan melumat bibirnya keras-keras hingga garis merah menetesi lehernya. Maaf-maaf saja, ia mencengkeram rambut kepirangan Kei saat lelaki itu berontak dan mendorongnya menjauh, dan segala sesuatu setelah itu lewat dengan begitu cepat hingga Kuroo tidak tahu lagi apa yang telah terjadi.

Jadi di sini dirinya sekarang, bersandar ke tepi wastafel dengan lutut gemetar dan jantung bergaung seperti genderang, dengan Kei di bak mandi, tenggelam di air hingga batas leher dan menolak untuk menatap ke arahnya sama sekali. Mereka diam. Memang selalu seperti itu ketika mereka habis bertengkar. Dan lagi, Kuroo biasanya cukup paham untuk membiarkan suasananya seperti itu sementara, sampai amarah keduanya mereda dan mereka bisa bicara lagi seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kalau saja hal yang sama bisa terjadi untuk kali ini.

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari yang membangunkannya masuk lewat jendela kaca yang terbuka—ah, Kuroo hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman, tidak dengan status dimusuhi oleh <em>kekasihnya<em>—dan rupanya ia lupa menutup tirai. Ia berguling di seprai lembap yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah ia sadari berwarna semerah seragam Nekoma. Kei di sampingnya, berbaring menyamping dengan punggung putihnya untuk Kuroo, dan si lelaki berambut hitam tidak bisa menahan dorongan untuk menyelipkan lengannya ke pinggang yang ramping itu, sebelum mengubur hidungnya di pertemuan antara pundak dan leher Kei.

Kecupan selamat pagi di bahunya yang dingin. Kei masih tidak mau bicara padanya.

Mereka membeku di posisi itu dalam menit-menit yang lambat dihitung oleh jarum jam. Kei bahkan tidak mau repot-repot bergerak ketika Kuroo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, berniat membasuh dirinya sendiri di bawah pancuran. Jejak pertengkaran mereka masih tersebar di sana; tempat sabun yang rusak, handuk yang terkoyak, dan mungkin satu atau dua tegel dinding yang retak (tapi Kuroo tidak mau melihat, telanjur ngeri membayangkan betapa keras mereka saling membentur tadi malam).

Perih menggigit bahu dan lengannya saat air merintik di kulit; ada memar dan luka-luka kecil kemerahan di sana, tempat tadinya kuku-kuku Kei bersarang saat ia melawan. Kuroo benci saat Kei melawan sekeras itu—Kei sebenarnya memang hampir selalu berusaha melawan _sih_, meski hanya sedikit, karena gengsinya tinggi, tapi yang malam sebelumnya itu berbeda, ia benar-benar memiliki penolakan yang nyata di kedua mata sewarna madunya. Sikapnya memunculkan perasaan sesak akibat amarah sekaligus sedih dalam dada Kuroo, karena penolakan semacam itu kesannya ia tidak dinginkan dan tidak berhak menyentuh Kei.

(Apa haknya, ia juga tidak yakin bisa benar-benar menjawab itu, namun Kuroo tetap marah. _Sangat marah_.)

Jadi Kuroo terus maju—semakin kasar dan kasar dan Kei melemas dalam kunciannya.

Kuroo menyambar handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya (lalu rambut yang mulai kering itu pun secara otomatis membentuk model _bedhair_—jangan tanya bagaimana, karena pemiliknya sendiri heran), melangkahi barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai kamar mandi, dan mengambil pakaian yang tersimpan di lemari.

"Kei, aku pergi dulu," ia mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk, "dan aku meninggalkan kunciku, kalau-kalau kau mencari."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kei masih bungkam.

_Pagi yang cerah untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran_, pikirnya sedikit sarkastis ketika menengok langit di luar yang biru terang. Biasanya, di Minggu pagi seperti ini, ia akan menyeret Kei dan atau Kenma atau mungkin Bokuto atau siapa pun yang bisa diajak-setengah-dipaksanya bermain voli hingga hari bergeser ke siang atau salah satu dari mereka tergeletak lemas di lapangan (meski yang kedua itu tentunya lebih jarang). Sayang sekali situasinya agak berbeda hari ini, jadi Kuroo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko kue yang berjarak beberapa blok dari apartemennya sembari berlari pagi.

Ada denting klasik yang sedikit konyol saat ia memasuki toko, berasal dari bel yang digantung di atas pintu. Kuroo menatap benda itu tidak suka; ia ini mantan kapten Nekoma, jadi setiap langkahnya haruslah hati-hati dan elegan bak seekor kucing, dan bel seperti itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak secara diam-diam.

"Kuroo, berhentilah berdiri di depan pintu setiap kali kau ke sini, kau menghalangi pelanggan lain."

Suara itu datar dan acuh tak acuh seperti biasa, Kuroo melemparkan pandangannya ke balik kasir, tempat si pemilik toko duduk dengan jari-jari yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel.

"Pagi, Kenma." Sapanya sembari melangkah mendekat, kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Tidak bisakah kau belajar untuk melihat tanda di depan kaca? Kami belum buka." Temannya sejak kecil itu menoleh sebentar, sebelum kembali sibuk mengetik. "Oh, dan syukurlah kau tidak membawa bola voli."

"Kalau tidak mau aku masuk maka kunci pintunya." Kuroo membalasnya disertai cengiran meski Kenma tidak akan melihat itu. Ia berdiri di depan meja pajangan berpendingin yang dilapisi kaca, mencoba menemukan roti dan _pastry_ yang ditata rapi di sana, tapi tempat itu masih kosong. Manik gelapnya melirik Kenma. "Aku ambil yang biasa ya."

Mata kuning Kenma melihat ke arahnya sebentar, pemahaman melintas dalam tatapannya. "Sedang bertengkar dengan Tsukishima?"

Kuroo merespon dengan tawa pelan, keluar dalam suara yang serak dan kering dari dalam tenggorokannya.

"Semuanya masih disimpan di belakang, tunggu, aku ambilkan."

"Terima kasih."

Kenma kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil, lalu meletakkannya di samping mesin kasir dengan tutup yang terbuka, bermaksud memperlihatkan isinya; sepotong _shortcake_ stroberi. Tentunya itu tidak diperlukan karena Kenma tahu persis apa yang selalu dicari Kuroo setiap kali datang ke sana; itu hanya prosedur standar, toh teman atau bukan, Kuroo tetap dihitung pelanggan. Biasanya ia hanya akan mengangguk singkat setelah melihat, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik dan hanya merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan dompet, tapi kali ini Kuroo memandangi potongan kue itu lebih lama, dengan pandangan setengah kosong, setengah tidak setuju.

"Ada masalah?"

"Bukan," jawabnya, "hanya saja, apa kau…," lelaki berambut hitam itu mengalihkan matanya dari kotak, "apa kau punya _shortcake_ ukuran yang besar? Sebulat yang utuh, maksudku."

Ada hening sebentar yang membungkus udara dalam toko kue yang sederhana itu, cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk selesai mengamati bangku-bangkunya yang masih dinaikkan ke meja dan bagaimana sinar matahari pagi menembus kaca-kaca besarnya di antara tirai yang terbuka. Bahkan cukup bagi Kuroo untuk bertanya-tanya bagaimana dulu ia pernah bisa _menyukai_ Kenma (toh itu bukan hal yang penting lagi sekarang—karena ia sudah punya Kei). Mereka berdua diam, tanpa perubahan ekspresi apa-apa, berusaha saling membaca raut datar yang ditunjukkan wajah masing-masing; kemudian sorot jenuh dalam mata Kenma dilintasi sepenggal pemahaman dan sedikit penasaran. "Oh? Itu pertengkaran yang hebat, ya? Maksudku, tentu saja kami punya, tapi Kuroo, kau biasanya terlalu pelit untuk membeli yang utuh." Ia melirik ponselnya, yang bedenting saat sebuah pesan masuk. "Dan bukan maksudku mencampuri, lho."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku dan sepertinya aku harus minta maaf dengan benar-benar serius."

"… kalau begitu beli dua kotak."

"Jangan tamak."

* * *

><p>Kuroo melangkah pulang dengan sekotak <em>shortcake<em> stroberi paling besar yang pernah ia beli di tangannya. Ia sendiri bukanlah penyuka makanan yang manis-manis secara khusus, dan membayangkan dirinya menghabiskan _shortcake_ seukuran itu sendirian seandainya Kei tidak mau menerimanya membuat Kuroo mual.

Tapi itu seharusnya tidak akan terjadi, kan? Karena _shortcake _stroberi adalah makanan favorit Tsukishima Kei dan karena itulah Kuroo selalu membawakannya sepotong sebagai permintaan maaf tidak langsung; ia tahu semarah apa pun, Kei tidak akan sanggup menolak godaan semanis itu.

(Itu pun kalau Kei memang masih _sanggup_ menolak atau melakukan apa pun.)

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Memang biasanya pun seperti itu.

* * *

><p>"Hah?"<p>

"Kau mendengarku, Kei."

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu," bibir itu mengerucut, "Kuroo—dan jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depanku seperti kita ini sepasang kekasih atau apa. Maksudku, _hah_, apa kepala ayammu itu terantuk sesuatu? Karena aku rasa ada yang salah dengan kalimatmu barusan."

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah peduli, _c__inta_," ia memberi senyuman setampan mungkin dan kerutan jijik muncul di wajah Kei, "dan tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimatku, kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan." Kuroo memberi jeda sebentar, tapi tampaknya lelaki yang satunya tidak berniat merespon, sehingga ia melanjutkan, "Lalu kenapa dengan Kei? Aku memanggilmu itu setiap kali kita bercinta dan kau juga memanggilku Tetsurou."

"Hanya, saat, _itu_." Sembari membuka kancing kemejanya, ia melirik Kuroo yang bersandar di pintu. "Keluar sana, aku mau mandi."

"Mandi bersamaku saja."

"Tidak!"

Kei berjalan ke bak mandi dan menutup keran. Ruangan itu seketika dibungkus keheningan malam dengan hilangnya suara kucuran air. Tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, ia perlahan membuka ikat pinggangnya sembari berkata, "Kau itu punya masalah pendengaran atau apa? Aku bilang aku mau mandi, jadi pergi, Kuroo."

Kuroo maju, meraih tangan-tangan yang sudah setengah jalan menurunkan celana. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjawabku."

"Masihkah kurang jelas bagimu kalau aku tidak menganggap kalimatmu yang tadi itu serius?"

"Kalau begitu kuulangi lagi sampai kau menanggapinya dengan cara yang kumau," genggamannya mengerat, "pindah permanen ke sini dan jadi pacarku secara resmi."

Lidah lelaki berkacamata itu berdecak. "Tidak, aku tidak tahan denganmu."

"Masa?" Sebelah alis Kuroo terangkat sementara kakinya selangkah demi selangkah mendesak Kei ke dinding. "Mau dikatakan bukan pun, kita ini secara teknis sepasang kekasih; kau makan, mandi, dan tidur di sini dan aku memberimu kunciku, itu membuatmu bisa dikatakan memang tinggal di sini. Jadi," ia melirik bibir Kei yang terkatup kemudian kembali beralih ke matanya, "kenapa kau dan aku harus selalu dipisahkan oleh garis teman-dengan-keuntungan atau apalah kau menyebutnya ketika pada kenyataannya kita ini memang sesuatu yang lebih?"

Kei mencibir. "Sesuatu yang lebih _apa_? Kau bukan gadis sekolah, Kuroo, tidak pantas sama sekali kalau mengharapkan _apa pun_ dari hubungan yang memang hanya didasari kebutuhan biologis. Kau hanya membutuhkanku sebagai teman tidur dan begitu juga a—"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat Kuroo membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang kasar dan rakus. Kei terlonjak, refleks mendorong Kuroo ke belakang, lalu megap-megap menarik udara karena napasnya dicuri. Tangannya menahan bahu si lelaki berambut hitam agar tidak kembali menyerang. "Dengarkan dulu saat aku sedang bicara—ini salah satunya kenapa aku tidak akan bisa tahan denganmu!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main. "Kita selalu melakukannya tanpa bicara dulu, dan kau tak pernah mempermasalahkannya."

Kuroo melanjutkan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Kei melawan, ia tetap menyelesaikan permainan. Ia akan menahan Kei ke dinding—atau sofa atau tempat tidur atau malah terkadang lantai; tergantung di mana mereka melakukannya—lalu ia akan melepaskan kain-kain dari tubuh rampingnya, mendaratkan cap-cap kemerahan sebagai tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Karena meski tidak pernah ada apa-apa yang secara resmi dinyatakan di antara mereka berdua, Kuroo tidak menahan diri untuk menganggap Kei adalah kekasihnya. Sebut saja ia si congkak yang kelebihan percaya diri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hubungan mereka telah berjalan terlalu lama untuk terus disebut sebagai sekadar teman-dengan-keuntungan; mereka sudah terlalu lama bertahan; Kuroo sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan.

Ya, _perasaan_. Kei mungkin tidak pernah sadar, tapi di suatu malam entah keberapa yang mereka habiskan bersama-sama, Kuroo diam-diam telah jatuh untuknya, begitu dalam hingga mengebaskannya dari segala perasaan untuk orang lan, dan ia tidak pernah melihat siapa pun lagi selain hanya _Kei, Kei, dan Kei—_

—dan Kei mendorongnya lagi, suaranya hampir terdengar putus asa saat ia menghirup udara. "Kau dan aku—tidak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kita!" Mata sewarna madu itu memicing, dan saat ia pikir bisa menangkap kebencian di sana, Kuroo merasa ada sesuatu yang dipelintir dalam ulu hatinya. "Kau bisa menghentikan omong kosong tentang kita harus mulai pacaran atau apa pun, memangnya kau tidak ingat bagaimana ini semua terjadi pada awalnya, Kuroo?" Kei tertawa, sinis dan getir. "Kau hanya bercinta denganku karena kau tidak bisa memiliki Kenma, dan aku karena, _karena_—" Suaranya memelan.

"—karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendekati Si Raja."

* * *

><p>"Kei, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal yang tadi malam."<p>

Suara Kuroo mengambang di udara.

"Hariku sedang buruk, dan tiba-tiba kau mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu dan yang lainnya, aku marah dan semuanya jadi kacau."

Ia menunggu lama untuk sebuah tanggapan, tapi tidak ada suara selain tarikan napasnya sendiri dan dengung pelan dari pendingin ruangan.

"… aku tidak sengaja, _sungguh_." Ia bisa merasakan matanya panas dan mulai mengumpulkan air.

Kuroo menempatkan kue itu di atas meja, kemudian meletakkan piring kecil dan garpu di depan Kei yang terduduk diam di kursinya. Kuroo mengambil piring untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kei. "Aku tahu ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali, tapi—terima ini sebagai permintaan maaf, ya."

Ia menunggu, lama. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata.

* * *

><p>"Selamat makan," kata Kuroo pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukishima Kei tidak menjawab. Darah kering menodai bagian belakang kepalanya.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroo meraung di sana, pertama kalinya sejak tadi malam. Hanya <em>maafmaafmaaf <em>dalam racauan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Air matanya tidak tumpah dengan hiperbola bak air terjun, tapi hanya turun, begitu saja, seperti hujan yang merambati kaca namun tanpa henti-hentinya.

Di kamar mandi, bak masih menampung air yang kemerahan. Tegel-tegel retak dan pecahannya yang jatuh ke lantai diwarnai darah kering. Handuk-handuk yang terkoyak dan berserakan telah berubah menjadi kaku dan cokelat.

Ada jejak cokelat kering di lantai, menetes di sepanjang ubin hingga ke kamar tidur, menodai seprai, kemudian habis di sana.

Kei yang didudukkan di meja makan tidak lagi bernyawa.

* * *

><p>Sampai saat terakhir, ketika hari sudah menggelap dan tangisan Kuroo sudah habis sepenuhnya, <em>shortcake<em> stroberi—bentuk permintaan maaf—yang besar itu tidak pernah tersentuh.

Piring keduanya terbiarkan kosong, seperti tubuh Kei di hadapannya.

**fin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 2: _**_Gantung aja saya, saya ikhlas. ;w; /NAK Saya udah ga tau lagi ahahaha, maafkan saya buat endingnya. m(_ _)m Otak makhluk nista satu ini masih belum bisa membayangkan dan memproses KuroTsuki yang happy ending karena mereka terlalu sayang buat ga diMASO, ahahaha. /jangandicaps /dibakar_

_Tapi seenggaknya satu utang exchange saya kebayar, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mari kita ramaikan KuroTsuki maso di Haikyuu Indo. :') /hoi_

_p.s. saya ini ga kreatif sama judul, dan punya selera humor yang parah, hahaha. /heh /pergisana_


End file.
